bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Agents
Special Agents are powerful towers or abilities that were introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 5 and appear in every game after (excluding Bloons TD Battles). Unlike regular towers, they cannot be found in normal game play. Instead, you have to earn Monkey Money to hire them. To hire them, click on the tent with the camouflage pattern on the homepage. Each agent has its own power and can only be used once before it must be purchased again. Special Agents can also gain permanent upgrades called Special Agent Pros once used a certain amount of times. Bloons TD 5 Special Agents *Beekeeper (Pro) - 120 **Shoots out bees that pop all layers of bloons quickly. Extra useful against Regrowth Bloons, as they will not regrow with a bee on them; however, the bees cannot pop leads or frozen Bloons. *Angry Squirrel (Pro) - 60 **Slowly shoots acorns that only pop one bloon layer at a time. Squirrel goes angry (shoots extremely) if bloon(s) are leaked. When this happens, it can detect Camo Bloons and pop leads. This rage only lasts for a few seconds. When angered, the squirrel will grow bigger and turn green. *Meerkat Spy (Pro) - 60 **Allows towers within radius to detect camos. No attack. *Bloonberry Bush (Pro) - 50 **Grows 5 thorns per round, with 200 at the most. Each thorn pops one bloon layer. When a bloon touches it, a layer pops and a thorn vanishes. Stays on screen if all the thorns disapear, with no thorns (until the round ends). *Super Monkey Storm (Pro) - 50 **Wipes ALL bloons from screen including MOABs and BFBs. Does 1000 damage to ZOMGs, but does not destroy them. Also a good lag-reducer. *Bloonsday Device (Pro) - 250 **Special Ability - Generates a powerful beam that can utterly destroy anything but ZOMGs, it follows mouse similar to The Ray Of Doom, however, comes from above. Dissipates after short time. *Tribal Turtle (Pro) - 85 **Can be placed on land, water or some of both, throws spears and coconuts, coconuts do extra damage to Ceramic Bloons and can pop lead and frozen bloons. Shoots a spear and then shoots a coconut in a pattern. *Pontoon (Pro) - 40 **Can be placed on water, but has no attacks. It is simply a raft where you can place any land tower on it. *Portable Lake (Pro) - 40 **Just like the Pontoon, but it is the opposite version. It is a giant pool with water in it, you can place it on any land surface. Any units that can function on water can be placed in this. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Special Agents * Watermelon Spitter - 100 ** It fills its cheeks with watermelon, and then attacks with a rapid fire burst of seeds. * Monkey Farmer - 40 ** It doesn't attack but picks up bananas from Banana Farms within its range. * Mad Snowman - 60 ** It attacks by throwing snowballs at bloons, which pop before freezing. It disappears after 10 rounds. Beekeeper.png|The Beekeeper Special Agent. HNI 0041.jpg|Purchased Special Agents appear as shown. Images.jpg|Browsing Special Agents. Special Agent Hut Look.png|The Special Agent hut. Special Agent Icon.png|Special Agent icon. Bloons TD 5 iOS Special Agents *Radadactyl - 100 **It attacks by swooping around a nest, popping nearby Bloons. **All special agents included in the standard Bloons Tower Defense 5 on Ninja Kiwi's website are also available here. However, the mobile version also has the Banana Farmer available to players. Trivia *The Super Monkey Storm and the Monkey Farmer are the only special agents associated with monkeys. **The Super Monkey Storm is also the only special agent that isn't new in BTD5, it has appeared as a tower in BTD3 and an upgrade for the Monkey Beacon in BTD4 (Beekeeper is a tower in BTD4 iOS, but that update to the game was made after BTD5). *There is a special mission where you can only use Special Agents. It's called Special Agents Only. **You cannot use Pontoons, Monkey Farmers, and Portable Lakes in this mission. This is because firstly, there is no water on the track, so you cannot place Pontoons. Secondly, Monkey Farmers can only collect bananas from Banana Farms, which disabled, making the Monkey Farmer useless. Even in its pro version, the Monkey Farmer needs to collect at least one banana from the Banana Farm to start attacking, so it is also practically useless. Lastly, the only special agent that can be put on water is the Tribal Turtle but it could be put on land as well, making the Portable Lake useless. This might not apply to the pro versions of Pontoons and Portable Lakes as the Portable Lake Pro can attack and also support a Pontoon Pro, which enhances the range of towers on it. You still, however, cannot place them. *The Bloonsday Device is the only special agent with an ability when not pro. **It is also the only Special Agent that attacks via ability that cannot attack any other way to take up space when not in use. Since the Super Monkey Storm disappears after use and the other towers can attack in other ways, it makes this tower useless until the ability is activated. *The Bloonsday Device special agent and the Temple of the Monkey God are the only pyramids/temples. *Special Agent Pros can be unlocked for each Special Agent if used a certain number of times. These usually decrease with an increase in cost. *The Tribal Turtle is the only Agent that can go on both land and water. *The Monkey Farmer, Pontoon, and the Portable Lake are the cheapest Special Agents costing only 40 (as well as the cheapest pros). They are also the only special agents that are inanimate objects besides the Bloonsday Device (excluding the Monkey Farmer). *The Mad Snowman is the only agent that disappears after a certain amount of rounds (excluding Super Monkey Storms). **It's also the only purely left-handed Special Agent, though the Tribal Turtle can use either hand. *The three cheapest special agents cannot attack until they are pro. One of them can't attack even after becoming pro. Category:Special Agents Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS